


The 2nd-floor newspaper room

by Bellakitse



Series: The meet cutes [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Elias is Even's friend coworker unhelpful wingman, Even works in a library, Fluff and Humor, He also likes to give Isak nicknames that make Even lose his mind, Isak is the science nerd we know and love, M/M, Romance, he's a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Elias gives him a bored look in return. “He’s in a library Even, you’re a librarian, just offer to help him find a book already.”“He never needs help,” he says pitifully. “He always knows exactly where he needs to go after looking at the reference cards. I have never been so turned on and annoyed by someone knowing the Dewey decimal system.”*Even the librarian has a crush on the cute boy into Science books.





	The 2nd-floor newspaper room

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, for those who read 'i hate your face' you guys know that I have been going through chemotherapy, thank you for the messages and well wishes. I'm done with chemo, I'm in remission for my cancer and very hopeful for the future. 'I hate your face' and 'catch me a catch' aren't abandoned, my brain just hasn't been all there the last few months. but those stories will get done, promise. In the meantime have this little ficlet about boys and biology books. <3

“Cherub boy has _just_ walked through the door, Bech Næsheim,” Elias hisses at him from below where he holds the ladder steady for him as Even puts back the last of the biographies in their place. The words themselves startle Even, and for a moment he stumbles, forcing him to cling to the ladder’s top rung. A thick book on Alexander the Great slips out of his hands and tumbles to the floor with a loud thump that echoes throughout the library and causes more than one person to look over in their direction.

“Smooth, man,” Elias says dryly, a smirk playing on his lips, growing into a broad smile when Even glares at him.

“You startled me,” he whispers back hotly, defending himself as he climbs down, his cheeks feel hot, and he resigns himself to feeling embarrassed. A side effect of a cute blond walking into his place of employment and his inability of acting like a functioning human being when said cute blond is near.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Elias continues, dragging the word out and with it raking over Even’s nerves. “Blame me and not your total loserdom whenever the Cherub is here.”

“I really wish you would stop calling him that,” Even says as he closes the ladder shut and places it behind a bookstall, cringing as he hears the pitchy whine in his tone. “It makes him sound so pure, and it makes me feel like a-“

“Like the huge pervert, you totally are? With all the dirty thoughts you have about the boy?” Elias finishes with a shit-eating grin when Even makes a face -his nose wrinkling- at the statement.

Walking back to the information counter where return books await him, he turns back to Elias once he’s taken his seat, picks up a book from the pile and points to Elias’ own collection, unbothered by the eye roll it earns him.

“They’re not _all_ dirty thoughts,” he argues because they aren’t, only about 50% of his thoughts about the boy are dirty, but that’s not really his fault. The boy is beautiful, with his blond curls, his bottle green eyes, and the prettiest, pinkest lips that have the sweetest cupid’s bow Even has ever seen. It’s impossible for Even to resist.

“I forgot, you also dream about how soft his hand might be if you hold it and brushing back his hair as you stare deep into his eyes,” Elias teases while inputting a book’s info into his computer. Even has no response because it’s all true, his blush is answer enough, and he’s grateful Elias isn’t currently looking at him to comment on it.

“Well,” Elias shrugs dropping the book in his hand to the return bin in a careless way that makes Even wince. “If you want me to stop calling him Cherub, you might want to try finally getting his name.”

“It’s not that easy,” Even argues again, it _isn’t_ , he’s _tried_.

Elias gives him a bored look in return. “He’s in a library Even, you’re a librarian, just offer to help him find a book already.”

“He never needs help,” he says pitifully. “He always knows exactly where he needs to go after looking at the reference cards. I have never been so turned on and annoyed by someone knowing the Dewey decimal system.”

Elias levels him another look, this one full of judgment. “That’s weird Even, _weird_.”

Even nods sadly before dropping his head into his crossed arms on the table, resigned to his own oddness and misery. “I know.”

*

Even is having a nice day, working at a library hadn’t been part of his original life plan and yet he found that he liked it. It was quiet with his books, which relaxed him and it was never so busy that he couldn’t find time to be on his computer, working on his short movies or to doodle in his sketchbook. He also got to work with one of his closest friends with was fun because Elias always provided entertainment, like right now as he flirted with a girl across the library. They were too far away for Even to hear the conversation. But the way Elias was smiling at the girl, and the way the girl was batting her eyes at him told Even that his friend was going to end up showing the pretty girl, the small room on the 2nd floor where they kept old newspapers. Sure enough, after a few more minutes of conversation Even watched as Elias and the girl got up from the table they were occupying only to start climbing the stairs that led to the 2nd floor. He chuckles softly as Elias turns to him and flashes him a pair thumbs up before disappearing out of view.

“That wasn’t very subtle, was it?” he hears from his left, startling him.

Even turns, ready to apologize and hopes the person doesn’t feel the need to complain about Elias, only to find a pair of pretty green eyes looking at him with apparent amusement.

Cherub boy, he thinks, and instantly curses Elias for the nickname.

“Doing it in a library,” the boy continues, shaking his head. “This is a sacred place.”

“I think they’re just going to make out,” Even blurts out and immediately feels his face go hot.

“ _Oh_ , well,” the boy lifts his left shoulder in a shrug, his lips twisting into a grin. “If it’s just making out, I guess it isn’t so bad, right?”

Even nods dumbly as he stares at the boy now that he’s up close for the first time. Up close and so pretty. It’s only once the boy’s smile turns strain that Even realizes he’s been staring without saying anything for too long. With a blush he is sure is full body now he asks if he can help the blond.

“Yeah,” the boy nods pulling out a scrap of paper. “I’m looking for this book, I checked the section, but it’s not there, I was wondering if you could see if it’s been checked out.”

Even nods and takes the paper, trying not to have a breakdown when their fingers brush against each other. Looking at the name of the book, Even tries not to swoon. ‘The Biology of Echinostomes: From the Molecule to the Community’ Cute and smart? Even might not survive this.

He turns to the library’s computer, types in the title and waits.

“This is really good,” the boy says with a soft chuckle. Even turns his head to see the boy checking out his art book, the page open to a cartoon he’d been working on of his friends before he was distracted by Elias and his latest conquest. The boy looks up from the book, his nose wrinkling in such an adorable way that Even just feels himself melt. “Sorry, I'm nosy,” he says apologetically. “But you’re almost always sketching when you’re at your desk, and I’ve been curious to see what you draw, seize the moment and all that, right?”

“You’ve been watching me?”

Even watches as the boy’s cheeks turn rosy at the question, his heart starts beating faster in excitement.

“You’re kind of hard to miss,” the boy mumbles in defense and Even is even more charmed.

“I’m Even,” he says extending his hand.

“I know,” the boy says shaking his hand and pointing at Even’s chest with his other hand. “Nametag, I’m Isak.”

Even looks down at his tag and chuckles as he takes his hand back. “Right.”

“Right,” Isak repeats with a smile on his face.

“Now about your book,” Even starts, looking at the computer. “Unfortunately the copy we have is checked out.”

“Crap,” Isak sighs, “I knew it would have been crazy good luck for you guys to have it in.”

“Popular biology book?” Even asks, even though the book’s history answers the question for him and tells him it gets checked out a lot.

“More like an expensive biology book and broke students check it out and photocopy it,” Isak answers.

Even nods in understanding.

“Well, thanks anyway,” Isak says with a small smile as he takes a step back. “This wasn’t a total waste, nice to finally meet you, Even.”

Even helplessly watches Isak walk away, words stuck in his throat.

*

“You’re telling me that Cherub boy-

“Isak,” he answers as he goes through the return bin a few hours later.

Elias rolls his eyes at him. “ _Isak_. You’re telling me, you guys finally speak, he _flirts_ with you.”

“He wasn’t flirting,” Even protests.

“He admitted he’s been watching you, it’s not because you’re ugly, _Even_ ,” Elias says slowly and Even scowls at him for it, annoyed at his friend and annoyed at the way his heart pounds a little harder with hope. He picks up the next book from the bin, blinks at the title and then groans, _‘The Biology of Echinostomes: From the Molecule to the Community.’_

“What?” Elias questions.

“It’s the book Isak was looking for earlier,” he answers, holding the textbook for Elias to see.

“Bummer,” Elias says with a sarcastic smile. “If only you hadn’t choked and asked for his number you could text him to come in for it, now it will probably be checked out again by the time he comes back.”

“Shut up, Elias,” he mumbles.

Elias slaps him across the back with a sunny grin. “Truth hurts, my friend.”

*

A few days later Even finds himself in an isolated section of the natural sciences organizing when a shadow appears next to him.

“Hi,” Isak grins up at him as he leans against the bookstall. “Elias told me you were in my favorite section.”

“Hi, Isak,” he answers with a smile of his own, his pulse quicking.

“Hi,” Isak says again. “Elias also told me my book got checked out again, but that you have something that, and this is a direct quote ‘will melt my science nerd heart’ end quote.”

Even blushes at that. “Elias is extra chatty today.”

Isak nods. “Usually when I’m at his place he just calls Sana and me nerds as he makes his way to the kitchen for a snack.”

Even blinks. “You know Elias?”

Isak shrugs. “Not well, but his sister Sana is my science study buddy, so I see him from time to time.”

“That jerk,” Even scowls. “He has been calling you cherub boy all this time when he knew you!”

Isak lets out a small surprised chuckle. “Why has he been calling me that?”

“To drive me crazy!” Even answers loudly, cringing when he remembers where they are.

“Shhh,” Isak shushes him, his amusement clear.

“Sorry,” Even mumbles, looking down at his feet, embarrassed. He keeps looking down but feels Isak move closer until the tip of his sneakers touch Even’s. When he looks up, Isak is much, much closer with a soft smile on his face and an expectant expression.

“So, _maybe_ I have a little crush on you,” Even confesses, blushing as Isak’s smile grows. “And Elias has been teasing me because I didn’t know your name, so he gave that nickname because you look like a pure angel.”

Isak snorts at that and Even tries to take a step back, only to have Isak stop him by grabbing on to the cuff of his sleeve. “Please, don’t. I didn’t mean to laugh, it’s just the first time anyone has described me like that.”

“Then the people who know you need to have their eyesight checked,” Even answer a little less embarrassed and a little more confident now that Isak isn’t laughing and doesn’t seem to want to run away from his weird ass.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Isak says softly.

“It is,” Even assures, taking a calming breath before continuing. “I think you’re beautiful.”

Isak licks his lips, his eyes wide as he looks at Even. “Elias also said I was going to want to kiss you, guess he was right.”

Even frowns. “How did he know I was going to confess?”

Isak shrugs unconcerned, taking a step closer. “I think he meant about that thing you have for me?”

“Oh,” Even brightens, taking a step back. “Right, I have it at the counter, let me get it.”

Isak pouts when he takes another step away from him. “ _But_ …kissing?”

Even stumbles over his own feet at that, lighting up from the inside. “Kissing when I get back, all the kissing you want, I’ll be right back.”

Isak rolls his eyes playfully but nods in agreement and Even all but runs back to the front desk. Going around to grab a stack of papers he has there.

“Ready to win fair cherub boy’s heart with your present?” Elias asks with a smirk as he leans back in his chair, a small pile of returned books in front of him.

“Yes, and later, you and I are going to have a conversation about giving him that horrible nickname. Especially when you knew who he was all along and the fact that he’s friends with your little sister and spends time at your house,” Even answers giving his friend a stern look, sighing exasperatedly when Elias’ smirk just grows shamelessly.

Elias tsks. “There goes my fun.”

“You’re horrible, Elias,” Even says walking away.

“That’s such a lie, I’m awesome,” Elias calls out. “Now go get the cherub.”

“Hate you,” Even says but smiles in spite of himself.

Hurrying back, he finds Isak where he left him, leaning against a stall, thumbing through a book. Looking up Isak smiles at him that pretty smile of his and Even smiles back knowing that his chances of getting that smile on a regular basis are pretty good. Isak puts the book back carefully, and in its place, the librarian in Even is in love, the regular guy in Even might be too.

“So?” Isak questions turning back to him with a playful look. “What was more important than kissing?”

Even hands over the big stack of papers and lets Isak read the first page. When Isak looks back at him with a wide-eyed expression, he shuffles from foot to foot. “Your book came in a few hours after you asked for it, but I had no way of reaching you and the next day someone reserved it, so I decided to photocopy it like you were going to, but I didn’t know what parts you wanted so-“

“So you photocopied all of it,” Isak finishes for him, flipping through the pages. “The book is over 300 pages, Even.”

“333,” Even answers.

Isak looks at him quietly, a soft smile on his face before he closes the gap between them and brushes his lips against his. “Thank you,” he whispers against Even’s lips, the hand not holding the papers cupping Even’s nape.

Even rubs his nose against Isak’s and holds him close, his hands on his hips. “You’re welcome.”

“Kissing in the library,” Isak says quietly, with a happy twinkle in his eyes as he presses his lips to the corner of Even’s mouth. “Shameful.”

Even huffs a laugh. “There’s always the newspaper room,” he says and blushes hot and red when Isak gives him a wicked grin before he starts to drag him away, his direction?

The 2nd-floor newspaper room.

**Author's Note:**

> click over to the [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
